Viñetas de Visenya y Aegon
by MaddySun
Summary: No se sabe nada de su relación aparte de los hechos históricos, así que yo decidí escribir un poco acerca de su vida intima. No os preocupeis, seguro que no hay spoilers XD . Advertencia: puede contener Lemmon.


Visenya se dirigió a sus aposentos tras la suntuosa cena. Se sentía llena y tenía ganas de retirarse para estar un rato a solas sin todo el ruido que reinaba en la sala de banquetes. Allí se desvistió y con un movimiento elegante se puso una finísima y translúcida túnica de seda roja. Se sirvió una copa de vino dorniese, ácido y fuerte como ella de textura espesa y áspera. Mientras se la bebía, pensó en su hermana pequeña, y se preguntó que qué estaría haciendo. Volando, probablemente. Con este pensamiento terminó la copa y sus pensamientos en Rhaenys.

Miró por la ventana. La noche estaba llena de estrellas y en el aire flotaba ése olor a humo a cosas que han desaparecido que a Visenya tanto le gustaba. Se apoyó contra el marco de la gran ventana de la torre en la que se encontraban sus aposentos. Miró el basto manto de oscuridad que se extendía a su alrededor, iluminado solo por la Luna. Todo había sido quemado durante la batalla. Cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente dejando que el olor a ceniza la llenase. En momentos como esos se sentía totalmente llena. Sola, delante de la oscuridad impenetrable.

Oyó como la pesada puerta se habría y se cerraba detrás de ella. No se giró, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber quién había entrado. Nadie más habría osado entrar en ésa habitación aquella noche de reyes. Y ella era una reina. Una Reina Dragón. El hombre se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello de plata recogido en unas trenzas unidas por aros de oro rojo. Empezó a deshacérselas cariñosamente, una por una y con sumo cuidado, hasta que su hermosa y larga melena de plata y oro quedó suelta y en su cabeza solo quedó su corona. Tras esto, le acarició las caderas con unas manos grandes, ásperas. Arrugó con las manos la fina tela que cubría su cuerpo adolescente. Y es que en el fondo eran eso, ¿no? Niños y niñas de 15 años que jugaban a ser conquistadores y que hacían el amor con una corona en la cabeza. Ella se dio la vuelta mirándole desafiadoramente porqué así era como le miraba cuando se humedecía. Aegon fue subiendo la vaporosa tela hasta descubrir su coño. Mirándola a los ojos empezó a acariciarla con dulzura pero con firmeza. Visenya se sentó sobre el marco de la ventana y abrió ligueramente las piernas para que su hermano pudiera tocarla mejor. Aegon sonrió. Amaba a Visenya. No del mismo modo que amaba a Rhaenys, no, la amaba de un modo duro, ardiente e inconfesable. Y sí, pasaba pocas noches con ella, pero porqué el suyo, era un placer difícil, que había que gozar muy de vez en cuando. Se puso de rodillas, algo que solo hacía ante sus dos mujeres, y empezó a besar la cara interna de los muslos de su mujer. Les dio pequeños mordiscos hasta que le arrancó una risita. Luego acarició con la lengua el clítoris de ella y la hizo gemir. Lamió su dulzura y besó su centro una y otra vez diciéndole con la lengua cuanto la amaba en el fondo. La Reina Dragón no se habría cansado nunca de estar así, pero se levantó y empujándolo por los hombros y haciéndole andar para atrás lo condujo a la cama. Lo tumbó y se sentó sobre él. Se quitó el vestido para que la viera entera, hermosa y seductora. Aegon asintió aprobadoramente y su erección se endureció más si cabía.

-¿Me encuentras apetecible? ¿Soy de tu gusto?- Visenya ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería jugar a ser Rhaenys. No porqué le tuviese envidia, si no por el efecto que esto causaba en su hombre: Aegon hizo una mueca y con un movimiento rápido, casi brusco, se puso él encima se ella. Le abrió las piernas y se metió dentro de ella con un gemido de éxtasis. No le dijo como lo hacía sentir, pero se lo demostraba. Con cada envestida se lo demostraba. Con cada gemido se lo demostraba. Cuando se corría dentro de ella se lo demostraba. Le tocó los pechos, que le llenaban las manos y trazó círculos con los pulgares sobre sus pezones rosados y duros. Visenya se retiró un poco hacía arriba hasta dejar sus pechos a la altura de los labios de su marido, para que este le diese más placer con la boca. Él lo hizo gustoso, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos suavemente, haciéndolos girar. Finalmente, la tomó de nuevo, y sus gritos llenaron la torre de piedra.

Cuando terminaron, no le dijo nada, no la besó. Se limitó a quedarse tendido encima de ella; no por desdén o indiferencia, si no porqué las cosas funcionaban así entre ellos, por actos no por palabras. Visenya le acarició la espalda con las yemas de las manos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
